


Jailed in Together

by Shorthairdontcare22 (lyli2210)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, mentions of Future lucy, mentions of future Wyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyli2210/pseuds/Shorthairdontcare22
Summary: What happens when Lucy and Wyatt are stuck in a jail scene, again ? Warning : FLUFF ! S3 Universe





	Jailed in Together

They were back on a mission. This time, they time travelled to New York City, 1955. They had tried to get to Jessica and Emma through a protest in but Lucy and Wyatt ended up being arrested by the cops and were thrown in jail, together. They weren’t that worried because they knew the police only arrested them to show some authority and restore the calm. Thanks to their future knowledge, they knew they would be released within the hours but that didn’t help calming Lucy’s nerves.

Wyatt was watching her, walking back and forth, in front of the jail door. He smiled at the woman in front of him. Instead of being relieved that she would be released in a few hours, she was frantically walking around the cell, talking to herself about the abuse of power the municipality of New York City was serving to its inhabitants. 

Strong. Opinionated. Smart. Beautiful. Sexy in her own ways. This woman was everything he dreamed of and he was he lucky bastard who got it all. After everything they’ve been through, he was the lucky one who got the chance to see her every night before going to sleep. Seeing her doing her night routine was far the most sexiest thing he has ever seen her do. Removing her clothes. Her makeup. Being able to look as good in one of his flannel shirts than in one of her few satin nighties she kept for to remind herself that somehow, one day, she will have her life back, living in a real home, with a real bedroom, and of course, with better pajamas. 

 

He was leaning on the wall, sitting on some bench and he didn’t realize he was smirking at her until she called him out, still standing, hands on her each side of her waist. 

“ How can you be so calm about this and smirk like nothing is happening ?!” She asked, half shocked, half tired of his calmness when she was a ball of nerves. 

He laughed and held his hand out to her as he said :

“ Easy tiger, come and sit down. We just have to wait this time, no need to take off your bra to get us out of here.” 

She shook her head and took his hand to sit next to him. She leaned her body next to his, their hands intertwined on her thigh. 

“ Oh don’t remind me, I thought you were a real jerk at that time and… a perv, yeap”, she chuckled as she recalled how he looked at her before and during she took off the bra. 

He snorted and said : “ Well, I thought you were a bossy know it all who was there to only make my job more difficult than it already was. You still are.” 

She slapped him gently on the chest. 

“ I love when you make compliments. I feel very special, you know” she said, nonchalantly.

“ You laugh now, but before we met, I had my ways with women you know” , he said.

“ I bet you had” she muttered. 

“ That is not what I meant.” He chuckled, knowing exactly that she was teasing him right now.

“I meant that you shut off my game, completely.” 

“ Keep them going sweetheart, you’re gonna end of the couch… or with Flynn”, She said with a smile on her face while tracing patterns on his chest with her other free hand. 

“You’re mean.” 

“ You have a shoe in your mouth” 

“ Touché” 

A brief silence made itself known. 

“You know, when we were on that cell,and you took off your bra, I looked at you because somehow, I was drawn to you, and not because I wanted to see your breasts.” He said, playing with her fingers on his chest. 

“ Keep going, sweetheart”, Lucy whispered at him. 

“ It is true. You’re probably the first woman who brought up my attention at this time of my life. Not because you got naked but because you’re the first person aside of my psychiatrist that I’ve told my guilt of Jessica about. I mean, at that moment, I thought we couldn’t be more different, we have known each other for a few hours and yet, you got under my skin. I knew I was in for some troubles with you but the guilt I felt chased those thoughts away.” 

Lucy stayed silent, contemplating the ceiling and theirs hands, dancing together in small circles. 

“ When I met you, I couldn’t figure out what you were hiding behind those eyes of yours, your snarky remarks and your never ending smirks”, she began telling him. 

“ I hate mysteries. I hate surprises. I love having everything under control.” At this, Wyatt snorted. She rolled her eyes at him. 

“ That’s why I bugged you so much when we met, I just knew something was off. I knew that behind all this, there was definitely something wrong with you”. 

Wyatt arched an eyebrow. 

“ And I thought I was bad”, he snorted. 

“ Well, what can I say. Master Sergeant, I had the best instructor”, she snapped back as he tickled her. They both laughed, and as they calmed down, they both exhaled, content with their newfound intimacy. 

Things have been rough for the both of them after their future selves left. Both doubted they could bring the best in each other. Both thought they were doomed to be alone, or at least to be without each other. They have been hard times. Grief over Rufus. Closes calls. Loss. Acceptance of the fact they couldn’t be anymore the couple they were in Hollywood. It cost them a lot of effort to arrive to a place better, stronger. It took a lot of patience and a lot of love to be on the same page, at the same time. It took also time to discover each other again. A lot of trust in each other to be capable to whisper these words without feeling sad or scared of rejection. 

Lucy broke the silence with a question that often wandered in her mind : 

“ Do you think we would have been okay if Jessica didn’t came back ?” She uttered with a soft voice. 

“ Do you think we would have lasted?”, she asked, her mind wandering to the version they could have been if Rittenhouse hadn’t throw Jessica back in their timeline. 

Wyatt waited before he answered. Of course he wondered this too. Since their future selves left the bunker, he spent the following weeks wondering if things could have been different if he had made another choice, if he had been more alert, less excited about getting rid of his guilt, if Rittenhouse hadn’t throw Jessica back in his life just to create chaos and disaster. 

“ I think that whatever happened...happened for a reason. I also like to think that this is what made us stronger. Better together. I think that if Jessica never came back, we would never have fight so much for each other, and as hard as it was, it was worth every second of my life”.

Lucy raised her head,looked at him and said : 

“ Oh I would have liked to go back to the first time we got held in jail together, burst in and say to you that your future you believes in meant to be’s”. 

He looked at her, their faces inches apart and muttered : 

“ Only when it comes to you, babydoll.” 

This man could make her feel butterflies in any timeline possible, in any situation, even in a jail cell. Lucy leaned in and kissed him. Softly at first but then he deepened the kiss. He kissed her hard, as if he wanted to prove to her that he was all in, forever with her, beside her, fighting with her against every obstacle that will come to try and tear them apart. He had made the mistake to be loyal to the wrong person but moreover, he had made the mistake to let her think she was not worth his love and his passion.   
He won’t do it again and he will do whatever in his power to prove to her she was way worth it and to prove himself he deserved her, every day, for the rest of his life.

“ Do you want some champagne and some strawberries maybe ?” A voice called them out, forcing them to break their kiss. 

They looked up and saw Rufus, smiling and standing outside the cell, with an officer next to him. 

“ I would prefer some chocodiles, mister” answered Lucy, smiling widely at him. 

“ Come on, I bailed you out guys. Flynn is waiting outside. Time to go home”, Rufus said as the officer motioned to open the cell. 

Wyatt got up and extended his hand to Lucy : 

“ So I guess you won’t take off your bra to get out of here this time.” 

She took his hand,got up and whispered to his ear : 

« If you’re nice enough, I’ll let you take it off for another reason when we go home » 

Wyatt blushed as he heard Rufus yell : 

“Seriously guys ? Seriously ?” 

The both laughed, as ,hand in hand, they got out of the cell, and together, as the team they were, left the building without any scratches this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> strangely, the cancellation news have done nothing to my muse.   
> I am back with a new one fluffy one shot   
> Hope you love it :)   
> Reviews are love <3 
> 
> KEEP THE HOPE ALIVE CLOCKBLOCKERS, THE WAR HAS JUST BEGAN !


End file.
